


Candy Cigarettes - Lance X Reader

by Aochocobo



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Reader-Insert, slight keith/lance rivalry, they were childhood best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aochocobo/pseuds/Aochocobo
Summary: After years of surpressing memories of her best friend and finally letting her past take control of her, young (F/N) moves across towns to start at the galaxy garrison to get a fresh start. During this time her father has been put on call for the garrison as a medic. How will she cope when she sees an all too familiar face, her father heading to space and her teenage years come clashing together.(Future scenes will contain, explicit sexual scenes, profanity and descriptions of violence and both physical and mental abuse.)





	1. I

Currency as a child is interesting consisting of candy; cola bottles, pop rocks, the ten pence packets of sweets or two pence freddos. Though my personal favourite is candy cigarettes, the powdered sticks that were tasteless and bland. They were my go to for currency as they looked 'cool', well that wasn't the only reason they were a staple, with my then best friend, Candy cigarettes and Pokémon cards that we would trade underneath the weeping willow tree.  
Now though, the tree looks colourless, just like the candy cigarettes that are sitting alone on the shelf fading, covered in dust. With the move and transition into high school coming up, I decide to knock the packet and Pokémon cards into the bin, with the memories that left when he left. Letting out a subtle sigh looking at the last box that was packed up ten minutes ago "Time to go" I mumble grabbing the box letting my long raven hair pool on top of the lid slightly, before proceeding to head downstairs, placing the box into the moving van then getting into the car. Father not yet upfront, so I peer into the mirror looking at my golden brown eyes framed with dark circles, pulling underneath briefly frowning noticing my chapped dry lips. Just before father gets into the car I cover my face with my book, put in my earphones and become oblivious to the world. 

The road all seemed the same every time I peered out of the windows the occasional houses with trees for endless miles, run down service stations. Silence in the car, it felt so intoxicating yet no one wanted to break the silence. I guess its only fitting considering the reason behind this particular move. We lived a while away from the Garrison school and base site, my father had always encouraged me to apply. At first, I was hesitant almost, unwilling. However, I soon decided that I wanted to make him happy but I was also encouraged by all the interesting technology that surrounded the Garrison. Father had also managed to get a promotion as a medic, he was actually on call, this means that he is about to head out on a job.

"Sweetheart, we're going to pull over for a break." Fathers first words since we got into the car two and a half hours ago. I nod singularly to signal that I heard him but didn't dare respond, not wanting my voice to crack or break. I was never the best at keeping my feelings hidden, so whenever I am upset or angry I keep my mouth shut to stop my voice from completely giving away how I feel. It kind of works in my favour as to outsiders im just that quiet kid in the back or off to the side. 

As we pull over into a nicer looking service station we decide to grab some coffee and a bite to eat, sitting on a bench not far from the car, stretching or legs out in front of us. "I'm sorry, I've been a real pain ever since you told me that, you were put onto call" I speak mumbling with my food in front of my face to keep myself half hidden. 

"It's okay, this must be rather difficult especially since you're completely moving town, entering high school and being in the middle of your teen years. Just remember I will be home soon and that I'm proud of how much you've grown." Father smiles warmly, comfortingly as he places a hand onto my shoulder with a gentle pat. As we finish our food in a more comfortable silence, allowing us to relieve the tension that once lingered. 

The last hour of the car ride was once again boring, however, I decided to keep an eye on my surroundings wanting to take in the new town and path towards the Garrison school. once we pull up outside of the school I get out slowly ready to face my future head on. Father follows me as we to to the main reception and get ourselves booked in. Headteacher Iverson, was the man who met us and took us on a tour of the facilities before dropping me off at my dorm room. My luggage had arrived earlier so all I had to do was unpack. I was rooming with a girl who was just lounging around messing around on her phone. I decided to get on with my unpacking, not exactly wanting to socialise just yet. 

-Time Skip-

Lessons were about to commence so I quickly change into my uniform and head into the classroom, filled with other aspiring students. Some friendly faces, some unpleasant faces. As I look around I see a familiar teenager, with medium dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and his flawlessly tanned skin. Quickly turning away hoping not to face him, with the weight of memories trying to force themselves out into the open surface of my mind. 

"Class you will be put into permanent teams depending on your chosen future occupations. The list will go up on screen next to your student ID photographs. After you have found your team members. sit together on the designated tables. Then we will proceed with written communications lessons this morning. This afternoon will be work environment simulations. You will be assessed." Headteacher Iverson speaks clearly, stepping to the side to allow everyone in the classroom to see the board and find their teams. Some were teams of six others of four. 

Dreading looking at the board to find my team, I see one boy of Samoan ethnicity wearing an orangey yellow head band, dark brown hair that frames his face in front and is an undercut. The second person that I see is a boy with large round glasses, mousey brown hair and golden eyes. Lastly, I see him... Lance, although im just looking at his photograph his dark blue eyes feel piercing. Suddenly breaking my focus, I hear his all too familiar laugh and flirtatious nature. Spinning around to introduce myself to the two new faces, I notice Lance with his arms around a girl casually. Ignoring his antics, I hold my hand out first to the larger of the two boys, then the much smaller petite framed boy. 

"Hey im Hunk Garrett" The boy practically beams, his friendly polite nature shown outright and forward.

"Im Pidge Gunderson, It's good to meet you" This particular boy seemed cautious but never the less polite. 

"It's good to meet you both" I smile politely, wanting to give a positive first impression. "I'm (Full Name.) Lets get along." I state clearly happy to be working with two pleasant people. As I spoke my name Lance whipped his head around quickly, distant disbelief evident with wide eyes and an almost longing look which was soon covered by snapping to attention at Iversons voice.


	2. II

As Lance's stunningly beautiful blue eyes meet my own golden brown eyes, I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. I was not ready to face him, so why... Why was this happening to me. The feeling of throwing away that old pokemon card came rushing back, it was as though I felt guilty for trying to let go of those feelings that I once held. Lance looked slightly pale and his face dropped for a brief moment, he quickly covered up any type of negativity and began laughing at a girl talking about some party the weekend.   
Hunk gave me a soft, concerned look before he spoke up "Don't mind him." Hunks voice gentle and kind, reassuring in a way. I quickly nod as we push four of the tables together and grab our chairs. Lance reluctant to stop his conversation but did so. Once he joined us we began to discuss teamwork and how our communication as a team would be vital to pass. Pidge and Hunk were extremely smart, seemingly with a long string of ideas and counter ideas if anything would go amiss.

-After Classes-  
After classes had ended for the day, I let out a yawn and cracked my back, already having become close with Hunk and Pidge discussing the latest tech and laughing at their science experiment stories. Boy, they really liked to cause themselves trouble, I had thought. Yet at the same time, it was sweet how close they were. Lance had been present in around 95% of the stories but I didn't let that ruin the fun we were having. I headed back to my dorm to finish up todays essays. It had been a while since I had enjoyed proper social interactions with people my own age, usually for company I would of spent time with my dad, or at the senior centre helping out.   
during the middle of the last paragraph of my essay I had fallen asleep, only to be awoke several hours later from an unknown number. 

Unknown: "Hey, (Y/N) I got your number off of hunk, I just wanted to say sorry for ignoring you earlier." After reading the text I let out an annoyed groan, Lance.. Yeah it's probably Lance. Although I knew who it was I sent my response

Me: "Don.t message me, I don't reply to strangers. This is the only message I'll respond to." I had only half meant it, as I knew the only person who had ignored me today was Lance, but I had meant it as I felt like he was a stranger to me, sure he looks similar but he is different, he's grown up able to make his own decisions in life, he's no longer baby faced. 

Unknown: "It's Lance" he replies, I ignore it, then proceed to delete the message and number. I rub at my eyes furiously feeling frustration bubble up.

 

_Lance POV (kind of)-

She's grown up so much, I never expected to see her here, she always said that she was going to go to a high school abroad. She looked hurt to see me, as though I was a distant stranger. Her face was a lot more stoic too, but Hunk and Pidge managed to get her to laugh. Is she mad at me? Lance was feeling frustrated which was being caused by his own obliviousness.   
"Hey Hunk, can I get (Y/N's) number??" Hunk had given him a sceptical look to say that he was unsure. "Please, I just need to talk to her" I ask practically pleading with him  
"You're not going to flirt with her are you? Remember the last time I gave you a girls number? She stopped speaking to me because of you..." Hunk sighs, not annoyed at Lance per say but annoyed at how the teenager could just easily do things without taking a moment to pause and think.   
"No... I'm not going to flirt with her... We were childhood friends when I lived out their." He states simply... Hunk appears to have a realization thinking back to the look (Y/N) had on her face. With a sigh he nods "Here Lance.." He texts him the number over.  
"Thanks, I owe you one hunk" I laugh as I type in her number and save it. I'll text her later.  
"You can just buy me dinner." Hunk says with a chuckle, to indicate he's joking. Well half joking, lance did owe him but he didn't exactly expect lance to go out of his way to buy him dinner. Maybe ice cream or something.  
"Deal" I say quickly, thinking about how much catching up I had to do with (Y/N). we used to have the best times as children, playing away from others acting like complete and utter morons. Unfortunately, leaving had meant that we lost contact. Im thrilled that she is back...


	3. III

-(Y/N) POV-

 

 Sneaking out after curfew to get some alone time, I had been roomed with this obnoxious girl who was blasting music although, it is close to 12am skypeing her boyfriend almost yelling and screaming. I had snuck past the staff room as to not get caught by Iverson or any of the other teachers, going straight up to the roof as it was a nice autumn evening. Watching the beautifully star studded, deep blue sky that night, I felt peace wash over me, my worries melting away. Dad had been briefed on his tasks,then set out pretty much straight away after lunch today... I was worried that he might end up going into water that would be too deep for him to walk through, I had faith though, faith he would be just fine. 

   Watching the sky silently, thinking back on old memories, I decide to take out my journal from my bag to write the newest entry;

 

   xx/xx/xxxx

Garrison High Entry I

So... I guess dad had to go a mission today, hopefully he will be back soon, we also moved for his work and I attend garrison high. It's not been such a bad first day, though... I never expected to see Lance here. Worst is we are in the same classes, two other people ive met today are, Hunk and Pidge... They're actually really nice, they're Lance's friends though so.. I've got to get over the past. But It feels like i CANT... I don't understand why, we were both children big decisions are not exactly in our control. 

 

Maybe it's because I always knew I cared about him, no matter how many girl's he flirted with or how his 'type' if you can have a type at that age was completely different to me... As for my mood, I feel a 2/5, because dad's gone off, im at a new school and Lance has my number. Well it could be much worse. 

~ X0928

I sign my entry with a series of numbers, it was a code I created with my dad whenever he had to leave me in the house alone when I was younger. He didn't like it but more often than not work was calling him away. He never left me over night, just for several hours at a time but I knew to only answer the door to people who knew a certain code. I also keep my name out of my journal to avoid people knowing who's written the entries. I also write with my right hand to change the hand writing style. 

   After several hours on the roof, i sneak back down to my dorm, no longer being able to hear the girls pitchy voice and annoying drone. As i'm about to place my hand onto the handle I hear the all to familiar voice speak. 

   "(Y/N)? Can we talk?" Lance's voice spoke, clearly although he was whispering. No mistaking his voice anywhere, a little pitchy at the end of words, though his tone is usually more excited and sounds less like he's ready for the biggest conversation of his life. I let out a sigh turning around to face him. 

   "What.. Lance?" I pause before speaking his name out loud, it sounded almost foreign to me as I spoke it. I keep my face in a neutral position at least giving him a chance to hear him out. 

  "I'm sorry, I dissapeared back then. We moved for my nephews medical treatment, I know I didn't say sorry it all happened so suddenly. I saw how you looked at me earlier, you looked betrayed, then you have been ignoring my texts, I know you knew it was me with what I was saying. Then when I confirmed it you continued to ignore me. Do you... Do you hate me?" For the first time, I saw a sadness in Lance's eyes, a genuine hurt.  

   "No.. I don't hate you, I thought I did... I'm sorry too, I was being immature and I just wasn't expecting to see you here...Goodnight Lance." I say wanting the conversation to end, I knew how I was behaving it was below me, beneath what Lance deserved. "Oh.. And I hope your nephew managed to get the treatment he needed." I finish opening my door quietly to not distrub my room mate, well it was more the fact I didn't want to receive a disciplinary for skipping over curfew. 

  "He did, he's all better now. Thank you, See you in class, goodnight (Y/N)" What I had failed to hear was Lance whisper 'I miss you.' The door had already been closed and I was on my bed just after he confirmed his nephew was in good health. Feeling drained I flopped onto my bed, falling fast asleep. Ready now... To face anything the world wanted to throw my way. 


	4. IV

The next morning I awoke to the shower running with a strong scent of Strawberries, the fake sickly smell enveloping the room. I let out a groan, sighing getting up off of my bed, finding out my spare uniform, I would wash them both tonight as I waited for my roommate to finish up in the bathroom. She took a lot longer than I anticipated, looks like Im up at the crack of dawn.

  
    I didn't mind having a room mate however, I was so used to having my own space not having to share with other people, this is a large adjustment for me. My dad would've told me, 'Don't worry it'll be a fun experience that you'll laugh about someday. It'll also guarantee personal growth.' Sure those words would ring true in several years from now though, right now I was doubting it.

  
    After getting washed and dressed, no time to do any type of makeup or my hair, throwing it up into a bun I grab my glasses, not bothering with contact lenses and head off to breakfast. Only wanting a cup of coffee and a few chocolate chip cookies, I sit alone on a bench out underneath the trees. They were beginning to lose their leaves, I still found it rather relaxing as the autumn always brought warm colours and jumper season. I hadn't noticed the bench shift slightly under someone else's weight being in my own little world of peace and tranquillity. It wasn't until they spoke that I realised I was no longer alone.  
  "Hey, (Y/N) want to join us at lunch?" Hunk spoke, he held a smile in his voice and a warm comforting vibe filled the air where he sat.  
  "Sure, you, Pidge and Lance right?" I ask curiously as I sip my coffee, the warmth taking over my body, relaxing and delicious.  
  "Yeah, I usually make food and we go eat somewhere quiet, like the roof or back of the building." Hunk states, they had eaten in a less quiet area than usual yesterday, just as a change of pace.

  
   "The roof is the best place to eat in this weather, its a little chilly but if the sun is out it's perfect." I add my two cents to the mix, Lance and Pidge come over, Pidge handing Hunk a flask, the larger boy smiles appreciatively, as Lance and Pidge both take a seat on the bench opposite us.

  
   "Morning." Pidge says clearly not awake fully, tone giving away the slight uneasiness of mornings. Pidge must be a night owl.

  
   "Good morning." I smile warmly to put Pidge at ease, Pidge doesn't say anything further just sips on the hot drink of their choice.

  
   "So are you joining us at lunch?" Lance asks, he looked hopeful for a brief moment, however he quickly made that look disappear by glancing into his cup, pretending that was more interesting than my response. Playing hard ball? No... No, that's not Lance. I determine that I shouldn't try to figure out his facial features, probably wouldn't get me anywhere anyway.

  
   "I guess so, anyways thank you for inviting me." I say politely, mainly to hunk and pidge, I still couldn't quite figure out how I felt about Lance, as I stood up to head off to classes, enjoying a peaceful walk... alone. I sighed as I quickly sent a text to dad.

  
    ~ Hey dad, I just wanted to check in. You doing well?~

  
Keeping the text short to not babble on randomly, as I enter the empty class room I take out my note books for the class and wait quietly day dreaming away. The math teacher ended up walking in late, a rowdy classroom Lance flirting, a group of girls and guys taking selfies, boys on sports teams arm wrestling. The math's teacher lets out a loud whistle to gain everyones attention. Everyone snapping to full alert.

  
     The day dragged up until lunch maths primarily boring, science was much more interesting. Pidge had shown up a teacher who had tried to combine two dangerous chemical mixtures. The class had been a little weary after that moment as the teacher was supposed to know what chemicals could and couldn't go together. Pidge had been sent to the principals office, for no actual reason except the staff member felt intimidated and humiliated.

    Hunk and myself met Lance from his science class and proceeded to wait outside of the principal's office at lunch for Pidge. 

  "What did you do?" Lance asks as pidge comes out, he was laughing not believing that she would get in trouble. 

  "Corrected a unreliable teacher." Pidge answered honestly, sounding annoyed. Hunk gave Pidge a small concerned smile and passed her something to drink as they walked silently to the roof. It gave pidge time to relax and calm down. 


	5. V

Lunch was full of laughter mainly at Lance's expense, he was trying to outsmart Pidge and Hunk, to no avail of course. After stifling another oncoming laugh, I turn to Lance.

   "They're literal geniuses, you stand zero chance, hell will freeze, unfreeze and explode before you'll beat them in any type of mathematics or science question." I state rather bluntly, "However, you're still smart, you just need to try to outsmart them in something where they're not the top of the class, or year for that matter." I finish, I knew Lance had smarts when he chose to use them, I also didn't want to sound harsh as I wasn't trying to be. 

   "You're kinda mean you know that right." Lance says turning his attention in my direction, "Anyways, are you all going to the party tonight?" Lance asks curiously as we begin putting our rubbish in the bin. 

   "Wasn't planning on going." I state simply, dads supposed to be calling me later and I don't want to miss the call for some silly little party I give a slight apologetic shrug to Hunk and Pidge. They had asked me already and I hadn't actually given them a decent response. 

   "Ah okay, what about you two?" Lance asks Hunk and Pidge. 

   "Yeah we're still going, the plans still the same?" Hunk asks curiously, double checking. 

   "Yeah, Ill meet you both by the gates at 5." Lance nods giving confirmation. 

 Listening to Lance, Hunk and Pidge chatting away, I decided to text a friend. -Hey, how is everything going? You've been distant. Want me to stop in?- After sending the text I wait patiently for his reply. After half an hour I finally receive a response.

-Im doing okay, if you want to... Though the place isn't the cleanest right now- 

  I laugh at the ending of the response, does he really think that I care about his house being clean. I decide not to respond he is probably busy right now anyways. 

  The bell finally rings signalling the end of lunch and we head off to lessons, our electives are this afternoon hopefully, they will be much more interesting than this mornings lessons. I had chosen Art as an elective, deciding it should be therapeutic, not to mention I rather enjoy sketching, colouring sometimes painting, depends on my mood honestly. As i enter the classroom I notice that electives include the older years also. I notice a face that I briefly recognise, except he now has a scar on his nose bridge. 

  "Shiro?" I question quickly as I approach the older male, looking at him quizzically. 

  "(Y/N)... It's good to see you again, it's been a few years right." His question was much more rhetorical than anything. "Here take a seat." He says moving over slightly, to which I smile and sit next to him. 

  "Wait, have you heard from Keith?" I ask curiously giving Shiro my full attention.

  "Yeah, he says he's doing okay. He actually lives with me now, though he still spends a lot of time at his dads old place. I think it's a safe haven for him." Shiro responds honestly, his eyes slightly saddened at his own words. 

  "It takes time, im glad he's living with you now Shiro... I'm stopping by Keith's later, I'll give you an update on him." I smile, "You know Shiro you try to make up for everything that's happened to him, like it's your fault. It's not, stop beating yourself up, it's unhealthy." I say softly tapping his back lightly, I had met Shiro and Keith several years back due to dad, Keith was dads friends son and Shiro was Keith's friend, I always enjoyed spending time with them, we stayed in touch but it was distant due to school, and Keith has had a rough life the past few years. 

  "(Y/N), but how are you coping, I know you hang around with Hunk, Pidge and Lance... I was just wondering if you and Lance had sorted everything out." Shiro says softly, as we begin our task, which is up on the board as we had to have a substitute teacher. 

  "I mean, It was me being stupid, I must admit it hurts when Lance flirts with all these different girls, though I wont admit that to him. Plus I havent seen him in such a long time, I don't think jealousy isnt exactly allowed right now. Plus it's an ugly emotion." I state simply, focusing on my sketch, I decided to draw a fantasy scene, the task was to use only primary and secondary colours. I thought that this idea was rather interesting as the tone depth would be created only by lighter or darker shades and blending would also be interesting. 

   "Don't say that you were hurting, but good luck, I've seen you four around. You'll be just fine. I can tell" Shiro says softly, a smile on his face. Shiro always knew how to reassure me, even if I thought I didn't need it, he's like an older brother and i'm glad that he is around. 

 

-Later-

 

   That evening I sat on my bed, skype loaded with my dad on the screen. "So anything interesting happening dad?" I ask softly, happily. Luckily my room mate was out at the party tonight, which meant some peace and quiet even if its only for a short amount of time. 

   "I've met some interesting people, they've been teaching me about their culture, and everything is going well here." Dad smiles softly, he was still in his doctors uniform. 

   "I'm glad, you sound like you're having fun. Has the medicine been helping?" I ask unsure if he can disclose anything more than a simple response. 

  "It is helping, we've had to discuss the medicine progression routes and accessibility. I cant really talk more on the subject due to confidentially laws but just know so far everything is going well. How is school?" Dad asks, returning a question. 

  "Made two new friends, saw Shiro, im popping to Keith's later and well Lance is here too...I came to the realisation that Lance leaving wasn't his fault. That made me feel guilty for how I'd been treating him.. But I think it's all okay now." I respond softly. "Lessons are dead but with Hunk, Pidge and Lance they're more interesting especially due to Hunk and Pidge's smarts. " I finish off. 

   "I'm glad you're having fun sweetheart, i'm sorry that im so far away, i'll try to keep you updated." Dad says softly, "Have a nice evening and say hello to Keith and Shiro for me. Also I've sent you a package, you should get it within a few weeks." Dad says before we both say goodnight and goodbye, before hanging up the call. 

   I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt, grabbed my phone and headed out to Keith's old place. Knocking on his door waiting for him to answer it. 

  "Come in (Y/N)" Keith says as he opens the door stepping aside. 

  "so whats new with you?" I ask as I flop onto his couch.

  "Been looking into Dad's case... I don't believe it was an accident." Keith says showing me his corkboard. I fight the urge to sigh, I feel really bad for him, he hasn't completely got closure. 

  "Keith, I just want you to be okay." I respond standing up, placing a hand on top of Keith's shoulder looking over his board properly. "Keith... if the goverment find out about this, they'll arrest you." I say concerned, I saw that he acknolwedged the facts, his eyes told me so. But I could also see the hurt in Keith's eyes. "Sorry am I over stepping?" I ask concerned. 

  "No, and are you stopping over tonight?" Keith asks. 

   "If you dont mind, please. Also, im here if you need me." I say softly as i go into Keiths kitchen and begin prepairing food. He keeps the place stocked, that doesn't come as a surprise though. 


End file.
